Buffy: the soulful Vampire
by Lycanboy666
Summary: When a Demon comes looking for an artefact that could bring the end of days, Buffy and the Scooby gang rely on an unknown vampire to help, a vampire that has his humanity and soul intact, sired from Angelus... but will this human Vampire help them. (OC)


Buffy: The soulful vampire

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 1:

Giles was working in the library as per usual, Buffy was with Angel while Willow and Xander were hanging out at the usual hangout… Angel's mind looked back on his life as Angelus and there was something that nobody knew… he had sired another vampire… a child but something happened that he never predicted, the vampire child he sired had kept his soul… never being fully converted into a demon.

Giles looked into the books of the slayer and found something interesting before he grabbed his phone dialling in Buffy's number.

Buffy groaned in Angel's arms as her cell buzzed to life "Urgh ok I'm up" she muttered causing Angel to chuckle.

"Hello" she rubbed her eyes wiping the sleep away.

"Buffy, bring Angel with you… I've found something interesting" Giles hung up before she could reply.

Buffy looked to Angel confused "Giles wants to see us"

Angel and Buffy arrived at the library a few minutes later to find Giles, Xander and willow waiting with their books ready on the table.

"Ok Giles what's up?" Buffy asked curiously thinking the hell mouth was acting up again.

Xander motioned to angel "Actually we want to talk to Angel"

Buffy looked to angel confused.

Angel shrugged to her not knowing what was going on.

"We've found a legend that we need Angels help with" Giles motioned to his book in his arm.

"What legend?" Buffy asked taking up her seat next to Willow.

"Adrian's Legend" Angel piped in knowing the one they were talking about.

"Who's Adrian?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.

Giles placed the book on the table "my guess he's the vampire that was sired by Angelus"

Buffy looked to Angel who nodded and decided to continue "Angelus found a child wandering the street over 200 years ago and sired him but something happened… Adrian never turned full demon just a vampire"

"Are you saying he is a vampire with a soul like you" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head "No his soul is his forever… he was married once to a slayer the last time I saw him which was about 70 years back"

"Wow" Buffy and Willow muttered silently and Willow looked up to her friends "There is an Adrian in our class… he's very distant towards anyone"

"Adrian and Clara his wife were together till the day she died… she was butchered by vampires when she was out on patrol, Adrian never moved on" Angel shrugged.

"Can you identify him?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded his head "We'll wait for tonight, it's the anniversary of Clara's death and it's his tradition he hunts vampires till it becomes to much"

"We'll go tonight… Angel with me, Xander and Willow: you will go with Giles" Buffy motioned to her friends before heading out to prepare.

The Graveyard:

Buffy and Angel sat huddled on the gravestone as they waited the sound of the wind blowing through the trees softly.

"How can he be in direct sunlight if he's a vampire Giles?" she asked down the walky talky.

Somehow he basically kept all his human side when he was sired by Angelus, his humanity stored inside him with his soul… he can walk our would unharmed, the only thing that's vampire is his immortality and taste of blood, he needs to feed to heal… unfortunately though I can't really know this because the legend is so short and less than helpful"

Xander sighed loudly "It doesn't matter, he's a vampire none the less we kill him"

"Xander!" Willow slapped his arm hard, "we can't kill him"

"Willow's right, we cannot kill him" Buffy agreed followed by silent agrees from Giles and Angel.

The sound of a fight nearby drew Buffy and Angel's attention and soon the followed the sound as Willow, Giles and Xander did the same meeting up halfway when they saw the vampire's fighting, Buffy recognised him as a student of Sunnydale high in her science class and a few other classes, his hair long and dark, his eyes showed his age as he had lived a long time alone, his body muscular… he twisted and turned holding a broadsword in hand bringing thee blade inside a vampire creeping up on him, his long woollen naval coat flowing in the breeze.

Buffy and the others watched as he cut down the vampire's attacking him one by one, as the last Vampire fell into dust he turned to the visitors and his deep voice he spoke "Friend or Foe" he asked.

Angel took a step forward from the shadows and offered Adrian a smile "Friend"

Buffy took a step forward until she was next to Angel and repeated his words "Friend"

The other's soon followed repeating the words to calm the soulful vampire "Friend"

Adrian looked to angel and smirked "You've gotten old"

Buffy let out a light giggle as Angel chuckled "It's good to see you too"

Adrian placed his sword back inside his scabbard and looked around at his surroundings "There will be more of them… follow me" he turned away and walked down the path away from the graveyard followed by the others, they didn't have far to walk until they reached the house where he stayed.

"Come on in everyone… sorry for the mess" he said extending an invitation knowing Angel cannot come in unless invited.

"How long you've been in sunny dale Adrian?" Angel asked.

"4 years, kept my head under the radar of course, I knew the master was around so I stayed low… then when he died I started living like a human, enrolled in school as cover so nobody would ask questions" Adrian replied.

"What about your family" Willow asked.

"My real family died years ago, but the school now thinks my family is right now vacationing in Hawaii"

"Why didn't you help… with the master?" Buffy asked and Adrian looked at the Slayer and replied "Because 1 it was not my fight and 2 if he knew I was here he would have used my blood to be released from his prison more powerfully"

"How?" she asked.

"My blood... I am the direct link between humans and vampires, if that makes me stronger, imagine what it would have done to the master if he got his hands on my blood" Adrian placed his sword back in the closet and walked into the next room.

"Can you help us, with the hell mouth" Willow asked.

"Like I said 'not my fight'" Adrian turned away.

Angel and the others nodded and turned to the door but Buffy wouldn't let it go "It's everyone's fight"

Adrian smirked "not mine" he grabbed his compound bow and arrow heads before heading into the basement.

Buffy looked at the retreating figure of Adrian and decided to give it one last shot "you know, I bet there was a time you cared about the world, when Clara was with you" Adrian stopped in place at the mention of his wife as Buffy powered on "I wonder what she would think of you now, look at you… you've become selfish and distant, she'd be ashamed of what you've become" Buffy turned on her heals and walked away followed closely by the others.

Adrian looked to Buffy and smiled as she reminded him of Clara, her strength and skill to make him feel bad for ignoring the pain of other people, she kept him fighting.

The next day: the library:

Buffy and the others were talking with Giles when Adrian entered, his long naval woollen coat fitting comfortably around him, his front hair made into a quiff.

Buffy stood up and went to him "You came"

"Let's just say you and Clara share something similar, the ability to make me feel bad" he joked causing her to smile.

"Good" she turned to the others but he was not finished.

"But before we start… I want one thing clear, I'm no weapon, if I'm going to help you then I want to be seen as a friend and partner to all of you… not a weapon for you to reply upon when things get hairy" Adrian made it clear now, Buffy looked into his eyes and smiled "You're no weapon to us Adrian… I promise you that" she replied and he smiled back.

"Ok now that's sorted, what we dealing with today" Adrian asked.

A Demon hunting for an artefact called the eye of Osiris.

"Eye of Osiris? I thought that was just a myth" Adrian thought out loud.

"You've heard of it, because there is hardly anything in the books, just brief mentions of it" Giles motioned to his books.

"That's because its old, really old… you know the saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'" Adrian asked and everyone nodded "Well in this case its literally, they say that before Osiris was killed he placed a piece of his soul in a crystal forged in the flames of hellfire, legend has it if you break the crystal's seal during a ritual with the vessel then Osiris will rise from the underworld bringing unknown torment and death with him" they all stared at him mouth open "Of course it's just a legend" he shrugged heading to sit down at the table

Maybe it is and maybe it isn't but it needs to be checked out" Willow shrugged looking at the newest member of the team.

"Ok where do we start?" Adrian asked with a smile.

"First we get the demon and then we kill him" Buffy replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a flip of her hair "Angel will come with me and Adrian, Willow and Giles will patrol the northern part of the Graveyard with Xander" she walked to the door.

Uh Buffy… do I really need to come with you and Angell, the last thing I need is to be around you 2 love sick puppies" Adrian smirked and then ducked the incoming book she had thrown at him, she smirked "Watch it Adrian" she warned with a playful grin.

Adrian pouted like a child as she headed out the door "this is so unfair, I let lumbered with the lovers time forgot" he folded his arms mumbling like a child.

Willow giggled at his childlike actions.

Patrol: The Graveyard:

Adrian pouted as Angel and Buffy talked and laughed through the patrol, his muttering "shoot me now" with each time they made gooey eyes to each over.

"What was that Adrian?" Buffy asked and Adrian shook his head not realising he was actually talking a little louder enough for them to hear "Nothing" he replied all too quickly and Angel and Buffy smirked knowingly.

Patrol passed on slowly through the night and so far there was no sign of the demon but there was one problem though, Willow and the others never checked in after an hour and Buffy was soon getting worried for her best friends safety, Adrian sensed something was wrong "Should I go back and Check on them" Buffy nodded and he was gone like lightning, he was faster since he was a vampire with human blood, he cut across the graveyard at break neck speed drawing his sword ready for anything in his path.

Willow was struggling against a creature with brown scales and bright red eyes, its claws ready to strike until Adrian arrived "Hey!" he yelled drawing the creatures attention, "if you want a fight… come and get it" he challenged and it released Willow from its grip, Giles and Xander were pretty badly beaten, Buffy and Angel was following Adrian's trail as fast as they could, Willow had helped get Giles and Xander to their feet before heading to find Buffy and Angel.

Adrian and the demon fought against each over, bother swinging at each over, Adrian's sword landed a hand blow to the demons scales but there was no damage.

Adrian looked at his sword which was cracked from the impact then looked at the demons scales where he had hit, there was nothing… he did more damage to his own sword than his enemy "AWWWW COME ON!" he groaned out like a petulant child until the creature caught the blade and crushed it in its bear hands.

Adrian looked at the remains of his sword and pouted angrily "YOU BROKE MY SWORD, YOU FIEND!" he began to land heavy blows to the creatures face and body, the beast recoiled backwards from the impact and Adrian was not slowing down his attacks until he had worn himself down leaving himself open to attack, the beast grabbed his neck and threw him across the graveyard into a headstone which shattered on impact.

Buffy arrived in time and soon she began to battle against the demon with everything she had, Angel followed suit by attacking it too, the demon was fighting 2 opponents and it was not slowing down, Willow checked on Adrian who was weak from his attacks, he had depleted himself just from the first round, he had not fed for a while so he could not face the beast again.

Willow looked to Buffy who was flying across the grave yard and crashed into the ground, Angel was not fearing any better either… Willow knew there was one option and slowly she pulled up on the sleeve of her fuzzy jumper and held her wrist to Adrian "This would make you stronger?" she asked, Adrian shook his head "Yes but I won't drink from you" Willow looked to her unconscious best friend on the ground as the beast advanced slowly on her, ready to finish the slayer off.

"Please… it'll kill her!" she screamed fearing for her friend's life.

Adrian looked to Buffy who lay unconscious on the ground, Angell was struggling to get to his feet, Willow's heart was pounding in fear as tears fell down her cheek, she didn't want to lose her best friend and so he broke his rule, he sank his fangs into her wrist, Willow groaned and yelped in pain as he drank in her blood… his eyes shifted to deep black.

The beast poised itself to kill the slayer until it was hit harder than ever before sending it smashing through the trees nearby, standing before Buffy was Adrian, his eyes black as night, her muscled chest heaving as he glared at the beast "You will not touch my friends" he growled and soon began to hit the demon with everything he had, the demon recoiled with each strike, Willow went to her Best friends side as blood dripped down her fingers from her wrist.

"Willow… what happened?" Buffy asked taking her friends hand carefully as not to hurt her "Did Adrian do this?"

"I made him do it, it was a choice I had to make" Willow replied.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because I couldn't lose my best friend" Willow hugged Buffy tight and Buffy smiled knowing if it had been Angel in trouble and the only way to save him was feeding, she'd do the same thing.

Adrian smashed the demon into the ground until he had it in a choke point "What are you looking for?" he asked, his voice deeper than ever.

"The Eye of Osiris will be opened, my king will rise" the demon growled.

"Not today!" Adrian gripped the demons head and with one mighty effort he tore its head off its body.

The silence in the graveyard was eerie and deafening, Buffy and willow watched Adrian carefully as he stood over the beasts body panting heavy, he eyes still black as night, he turned to them and slowly he began to return to normal collapsing onto the ground "Damn I hate doing that" he muttered as he crawled his way over to Buffy and Willow.

"Are you both ok?" he asked and they nodded their heads in unison, he took willows hand and began to wrap a piece of torn cloth around the wound he made in her wrist "I'm sorry Willow" he muttered.

"Don't be, i told you to do it" she held his hand giving a soft squeeze before he turned to Buffy, she had a nasty gash on her head from the fight "you sure you're ok" he asked and she nodded with a smile, I'm fine.

They all left to heal their wounds not long after the fight, Xander was pissed off that Adrian bit Willow but Willow defended Adrian's actions because she told him to do it.

The Eye of Osiris:

The sound of a blue crystal resonating deep in the chamber of a mausoleum in the sunny dale Graveyard, the sound of the gate breaking open echoed around the room as Adrian and Buffy entered the room.

"There it is?" Buffy walked closer to the crystal.

"The Eye of Osiris" Adrian stood next to her as she reached for the crystal before stopping, Adrian become confused why she stopped "What is it?"

"We might be doing more harm than good by taking it" she looked at him and Adrian nodded in agreement "you may be right about that… what you think we should do"

"Bury it, if that demon had a map to this place then we cannot take any chances" she picked up the crystal and walked off followed closely by Adrian, they drove to an abandoned gas station out of town before burying it deep in the ground.

"Ok, that's done, the eye is hidden, Willows spell should be enough to block the power radiating from it" Adrian said as he placed the shovel back in the trunk of the car.

"Then let's go, I got to get my Tuxedo ready for Prom" he chuckled.

"You taking anyone" Buffy asked and Adrian shook his head.

"No, I'm married" he reminded her.

"She's been dead a long time, you have to move on eventually" Buffy looked at him with concern.

"Maybe but I'm going take one day at a time" and with that they drove off back to sunny dale… unbeknownst to them the eye was getting stronger, the pulsating light getting brighter… it was signalling.

(I hope you enjoyed, thinking about to sequel with either an OC/Buffy or OC/Willow)

Lycanboy666


End file.
